


Of Frivolous Inquiries and Men Who Ask Them

by yvrio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvrio/pseuds/yvrio
Summary: Despite the wavering youth of two men, they still ask questions deemed foolish by others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luarity/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Mari, from your secret Santa.

Can two souls share a heart? Such an inquiry sounds ludicrous to most anyone who catches sound of the phrase. Merely tomfoolery, words of a child dawned in overalls and a stripped, cotton t-shirt, ideas of a king's jesterー surely, this is not an inquiry coming from two men. 

 

Men who are wise, men who understand the mindset and the foundation of adulthood, men who acknowledge the cold, harsh reality of the real world. Surely, these are words from dumbstruck teenagers expressing the rage in their young hearts, that must be the very case. 

 

On the contrary, such a curiosity lies in the cranium of two men. Men who are intelligent, proud, and successful. Men who are in love with one another. 

 

There is a breath drawn from enticing lips, hitched, imploring for air. Captivating he is, especially like this: below the weight of his physique, emitting soft sounds and hushed words of encouragement whilst he writhes greedily, in a way that persuades Iwaizumi to supply more movement to Oikawa's touch hungry body. 

 

He acts so starved, acts as if he hasn't been touched by Iwaizumi this way for decades rather than just a couple of days ago and gods, he finds himself unable to react any differently. It is not his fault that Iwaizumi's fingertips against his skin drives him up the wall. He touches him so gingerly, as if he was a porcelain doll, treats him like the jewel in the queen's crown personified rather than a man. It is amusing, it makes Oikawa huff out a breathless laugh. 

 

Such an oddball Iwaizumi is. Iwaizumi is strong both mentally and physically and yet here he is, running the pads of his fingertips with featherlight precaution across his flesh, as if Oikawa would somehow disintegrate beneath his touch at any given moment. This is so like Iwaizumi, to take care of him from both start to finish, loving his body like no other man nor woman could ever do. 

 

Iwaizumi pauses his ministrations, his fingers halting just short of Oikawa's inner thigh. The aforementioned shoots Oikawa a dirty look, brows furrowed tightly, lips pointed downward into a frown and christ above did Oikawa want to kiss that frown away. 

 

He grins apologetically, eyes smiling along with the coil of his lips. As if Iwaizumi could resist his charms. He always fell victim to Oikawa's pearly white smiles and charismatic demeanour, he was a weakling for it allー a weakling for Oikawa. Of course, Oikawa, the bastard, knew this and exploited it every chance that he could wrap his grubby little hands on. He's evil that way, Iwaizumi decides with a huff, sliding his hand down the pompous male's leg so that his fingers could gingerly grip a bony knee. 

 

He swipes his thumb across the skin there whilst latching his lips onto Oikawa's inner thigh, sucking wet kisses into his flesh, marking. There is a shaky exhale from Oikawa then, the entirety of his body quivering with hypersensitivity, toes curling tightly against his foot whilst tension eases its way into his body. 

 

The melodic harmonies flowing out of Oikawa's lips were enough to tease a sound out of Hajime's throat, lips parted against a strong thigh muscle laid out so elegantly before him like a feast quite unlike any other. Lips and foxlike tongue soon turn into possessive teethー teeth that melt those captivating moans into a low, pleading whine, overwhelmed to the core. 

 

Their dance always went like this, with Oikawa sprawled across the sheets like a maiden's rose, emitting a chorus of moans and whispering filthy praises not fit for such an angelic looking creature like him, Iwaizumi teasing him, testing Oikawa's limits until he breaks beneath the overwhelming sensations and just begs like a spoiled brat. Not that Iwaizumi is complaining. On the contrary those implores only urged Iwaizumi to do more, give more and more and more until Oikawa and him both feel spent and satisfied. 

 

Unpredictable lips ascend at a dizzying rate, warm and damp against Oikawa's skin, noises rolling off the tip of his tongue in a matter that was second nature, instinct. Abruptly there is a sound, a sound that is inhuman, animal, irises widening immensely until his eyes are blown and dark, his whole body trembles with sensibility and wanton needー this is all too much. 

 

Iwaizumi's sly tongue traces Oikawa's cock teasingly, encouraged by such a gorgeous reaction from the man below him. Iwaizumi hums out a moan of his own, essence and pleased gasps from Oikawa driving the man wild with need and filthy desire. Oikawa is melting beneath Iwaizumi's lips whilst he watches him with hazy eyes and wavering breaths, quivering hands immediately flying towards the head nestled between his legs, diligent fingers curling tightly into wayward locks. 

 

A plump lower lip slips between Oikawa's teeth, canines pinching swollen flesh tightly whilst Iwaizumi teases his cock through his outerwear, albeit at this point he grimaced, it feels more like a second skin than anything. 

 

But, gods, is he stunning like this. Lost between Oikawa's legs, lips parted in a way that suggested how far they could stretch around him wholly, brows furrowed in concentration and skin smooth, damp with perspiration. Iwaizumi really is a sight to behold. 

 

Men and women alike fell infatuated with Oikawa, they thought him to be beautiful a monument belonging to Greeks and Romans, angelic features with a monster talent, but noー he paid no mind to them, they did not matter. For whilst they looked at him, Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi. 'How can other's be so blind to you, Iwaizumi?' 

 

Not even the throes of ecstasy boiling in his blood and Iwaizumi's own sounds pounding in his ears, can quell the burning desire in his heart. A heated moan tears out of Oikawa's throat whilst he climaxes, back arching and fingers tightening almost painfully in Iwaizumi's hair. It is only once that they have both had their fills of each other, satisfactory painted on both of their expressions, do they flop haphazardly against the sheets left in ruins, do they really feel like two pieces of a completed puzzle. 

 

Iwaizumi's chest is pressed against Oikawa's warm skin in a half embrace, his legs tangled with Oikawa's long legs, legs that his lips had claimed not too long ago, he thought with an amused grin. One of Iwaizumi's hands cards through a mess of curls while his other hand laces and interlocks fingers with Oikawa in a tight matter. 'I will never let you go'. 

 

Men are not children. Men do not partake in the fantasies of rebellious teenagers who sing and shout about the prospect of two beings connected enough to share a soul or a heart. 

 

Perchance, they are not like anyone else. They are different, freaks of nature according to the norms of society, strange. Call them both crazy, but they both believe that they share a heart. With emotions so intense how could such a proposition be false? 

 

As clammy fingers twiddle some in the position in which they are locked, Oikawa's breathing evens out slowly, eyes falling heavy and shut as his body drifts to sleep. He's perfect like this as well, Iwaizumi decides, a devil disguised as an angel. His lips twitch some, a smile threatening to split across the plains of his face. 

 

Damn Oikawa to hell for making him feel like a dumbstruck teenager all over again, damn him to hell. 

 

Well, Iwaizumi decides as he buries his face into the crock of Oikawa's neck, eyes slowly fluttering shut with the affects of sleep, he would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Much apologies if there are any mistakes. Kudos are very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!


End file.
